


Pit Stop (OT4)

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Car Sex, Cashton, Gay Sex, Lube, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Muke Clemmings, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Slash, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A road trip means a pit stop on a deserted road. leaving with immense frustration pays off.<br/>(Just a little drabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pit Stop (OT4)

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully you enjoy! Leave kudos and comment please x.

The last few hours were a little more than serene. With the crisp thin air gently hovering above bare shoulders, puffy clouds complimented the sky as ancient roads stayed as barren as a few hours ago. Several cacti plants continued to stay upright as the sweltering heat now engulfed the deserted land, leaving the four boys inside the car to continue their naughty shenanigans.

Two boys in the front making out heavily, and the other two revelling in the taste of bittersweet cum. A barren landscape gave the advantage to enact the most unholy of thoughts: leaving the rebellious thoughts of being caught among the faded concrete. Pairs of identical black boxers clutching onto defined tanned thighs, with raven strands of hair that lay messily sprawled as Calum's rock hard cock lay in the hands of a sweaty Ashton.

Hands with defined veins clutched onto the sturdy material of the passenger seat, refusing to let go as chocolate brown eyes fell back from the pleasure of relieving hours of sexual frustration. Elongated moans complimented the delicious sound of slick cum against erect skin. And with Ashton slowly grinding his own hard on against Calum's thigh: calloused hands continued to pump, leaving Calum in a sweaty mess. With stiff skin pressing down onto a sweet spot on his underside, the only sound audible in the year old vehicle was Calum's contininous pleas to come hard. Dirty words were the only words comprehendible to the horny lads, as the passenger seat continued to stay occupied with Calum receiving a good hand job. Ashton was just as horny, and desperate. With a rock hard cock and an obscenely red tip, the pre cum that slowly oozed caused the two boys to lick their lips in sheer delight. The slightest touch left them shivering: knowing all too well that the desire was going to last longer. 

The possibility of passers by catching a glimpse left them all the more excited. A deserted road seemed now to be the best pit stop. 

Two legs lay curved and tense on Luke's broad shoulders: an desperate yet excited Michael who shivered from the slightest touch of the blonde haired boy. The sounds of slapping skin accompanied the moans of the boys in front, as Michael's hand held with fervour on his own cock. Masturbating with great intensity gave Luke a sight that caused his lip ring to roll from a slick tongue; with blue eyes deepening to an ocean blue, and not wanting to disappoint. 

Lube covered fingers gently caressed Michael's hole, causing his breath to hitch from the impending pleasure. Surges of tingles continued to draw Michael to a whimpering mess, looking up at the dominant man with begging eyes and a nearing orgasm. And with Michael staying silent, his ears were soothed with the commands of Luke: urging him to come hard, and pulsate around his hole whilst Luke fingered him with great lust. 

Loud curses escaped Michael's lips as Luke's hand ghosted over the pink flesh of his hole, pressing gently to tease the alabaster skinned boy. The curses were now replaced with almost silent gasps; small ghostly movements now replaced with the gradual strong rubbing of his sensitive hole. His middle finger played with the ringed tight skin, sending small and sudden waves of pleasure to ripple throughout the lower half of Michael's body. The sensitivity started to gradually increase, his walls now closing in from the indescribable yet subtle touches. His toes were curling, bottom lip now red and swollen from continuously biting down until stained with small traces of blood.

When it came to fingering Michael, Luke was always the one to tease. Once he was done with pushing Michael to beg with fervour, he proceeded to give him what he wanted. His hand would always keep Michael on the edge: dipping his fingers in, before pulling out a second later. Luke loved to watch Michael writher underneath his touch. Always on the borderline of a loud gasp escaping plump lips in a moment of frustration, as he continued to work his tender hole until Michael was begging for his fingers to pump quickly. Although Michael hated it when Luke teased him, it felt incredible. The flesh of his lube soaked tailbone would revel in the slightest of touch, tingling with excitement as his fingers would continue to push deeper. His fingers slipped between along the silky skin with ease, collecting some of the clear liquid as another smug grin made a reappearance on Luke's saliva coated lips. It was a little obvious between the two that Luke was turned on. Even though he was avoiding Michael's gaze, the signs were obvious. Slightly shaky hands, followed by a slow movement of his hand, the rest of his body coming to a standstill as his hand continued to do the work. The bright pink flesh moulded well with his calloused hand, the smooth feeling of the wet core contrasting again the light touch of his fingers, as small bursts of pleasure made Michael's hole tingle with joy. And with a now pulsing hole, small groans elicit from Michael's lips in a state of desperation, his patience now wearing thin as Luke continued to give him what he desired, but also teased. And as he continued to delve in without warning, a sudden wave of pleasure hits Michael, as his middle finger pushes further. Luke can immediately feel Michael's walls contract, the sensation causing his thoughts to blur as he pushed in further. You were surprised that Ashton was keeping a close eye, because all four boys were entranced with the lovely foreplay.  Ashton's eyes were on the verge on closing, as the grip on Calum's rock hard cock was replaced with a delicate tongue rimming him with ease and ardor. With his hard on still ardent, he continued to sit on Calum's face, as the tanned boy ate with pure delight at the taste. 

Countless _fucks_ continued to ruthlessly leave kiss swollen lips: now replicated with the delectable sex that they were all a part of. Tongues licking and suckling on erect skin, and ardent cocks fucking each boy until starts were visible in their eyes. Skin continued to slap against wet flesh and balls; causing the four lads to forget that it was only supposed to be a pit stop. 

 


End file.
